Sweet, Sweet Chaos
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Discord finds out about of Pinkie's enjoyment of his cotton candy, chocolate milk rain clouds, so he decides to treat her to some. Maybe he gets a lesson about friendship out of it? No pairings, this is just for fun.
1. Sweet, sweet chaos

**Just a short story. Basically Fluttershy tells Discord how much Pinkie Pie adores his cotton candy, chocolate milk-filed clouds and so Discord decides to treat here by inviting her over to have some. No pairing, just fun.**

 **I own nothing. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. I don't own the cover image either. It's called** **Chocolate rain by CielaArt, all rights go to them.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Who would have thought that the spirit of chaos, Discord, who had twice tried to plunge the entire land of Equestria into chaos, would had been reformed and befriended by the current element of kindness, Fluttershy? Or that the two would often spend many an afternoon at her cottage, often with some refreshments as they talked about things such as animals and chaos-based magic.

One day, while discussing their favorite things, Fluttershy brought up the subject of his chaos-grade, cotton candy and chocolate milk raining clouds, and how when he used them when terraforming the land into a chaotic world, Pinkie Pie, the current element of laughter, had quite enjoyed them and had missed them when he was turned to a statue again.

Discord was shocked at this revelation. The rest of the Mane 6 were not always appreciative or, um, well... not very appreciative of his when he heard about his chocolate milk raining, cotton candy clouds being appreciated by somepony other than himself, he felt admiration for Pinkie Pie's enjoyment.

And thus an idea spawned in his head, one that would show just how grateful he truly was.

* * *

Pinkie Pie bounced towards the Sugarcube Corner. A mysterious letter had puffed before her in a burst of purple smoke, well more like lilac smoke, and she had opened it to see an invite to meet somepony at the cafe at exactly 2:00 p.m this following day.

Her first thought of who the mysterious person might be was Spike, but then she remember that he was helping in Princess Twilight's new castle. So while she was thinking about who could be from, she turned around the corner and towards Sugarcube Corner. She bounced towards it, heading in with a flying leap.

"HELLOOOOOOO, MYSTERY FRIEND," she called out, hoping to make herself and whoever they were clear. No one except Mr. and Mrs. Cake with their twins, little Pound and Pumpkin Cake. It couldn't be any of them, could it?

Pinkie took a step forward and realized how hard and smooth the ground was beneath her hooves. She looked down and saw she was inside a metal tub, just big enough for her. She twisted her head confusedly at it, as it had not been there a moment before.

"Hey, who put this tub here," she asked. "Are we mashing grapes for some grape recipe?"

"No, but we can do that later if you like, Miss Pie," a voice from nowhere stated, but it sounded very familiar. She looked over to the Cakes, but they were too absorbed in their activities to have been the one who said that.

"Discord! I know you're hiding somewhere," Pinkie cried out and stuck out her hoof and started pointing it all over the room. She finally noticed something out of the ordinary. A smile with a small fang sticking out to the side appeared. A magical set of sparkles rose up from the floor and from out of nowhere a body materialized to match it.

"Brilliant deduction, Pinkie Pie. Now, did I hear correctly, or do you like my cotton-candy and chocolate milk rain clouds?" Pinkie stared at him shocked for a moment before bouncing up into the air and grasping onto his face and dangling from it while looking directly into his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Those things are the best things EVER!" Discord grinned and picked off Pinkie off his face and into the metal tub again. He snapped his fingers and in a flash of light, an umbrella hat appeared over her head.

"Well you're in for a real treat. Behold, my famous cotton-candy and chocolate milk rain clouds, made especially for you," Discord said and a cloud appeared over her head and began pouring down on her. Pinkie squeed and giggled in delight and instantly began to allow the chocolate milk goodness into her mouth through aid of the hat and the swirly straw provided nearby.

"Best day ever!"

* * *

After a half an hour of the choco-rainstorm, Discord caused it to recede and put the cotton candy cloud on a stick for Pinkie to enjoy it while a regular raincloud rained regular water on her to clean her off. As soon as the last of the chocolate milk was off her pink fur, she hopped out of the tub and shook to dry herself off. Her fur and mane poofed out to outrageous amounts of fluff before it suddenly all retracted back to her usual; appearance.

"Man, that was the best cotton candy and chocolate milk cloud I've ever tasted. Thanks Discord," Pinkie yelled and hugged the draconequus. Discord appeared shocked at the sudden gesture, but slowly wrapped his lion arm and his eagle arm around her. It felt good to feel someone's gratitude and praise towards you.

Though as soon as it happened, it was over. Pinkie Pie started bouncing out the door, but before she left, she turned and waved to him.

"Well, bye Discord. Thanks for the snack! We should do it again sometime," she called and was out the door. Discord watched as she bounced away, the warm feeling of the hug still tingling over him.

"Goodbye, Pinkie Pie," he whispered before teleporting back to Fluttershy's cottage. She was reading a book on the couch when he came back. She set the book down as she saw him come in.

"Oh, hello Discord. How was your day? Did Pinkie like the surprise?"

"Yes, yes. It was a very... mm... happy and fun occasion. Now, do you know where the pen, ink and paper are? I wish to write a letter" he said. Fluttershy nodded and flew over to the cabinet and retrieved the items.

"Thank you, Fluttershy," he said and he laid all the things out on the table and began writing.

"Do you need any more help?"

"No, no. I got everything I need," he replied. After dotting the last period, he folded the letter up and snapped his other hand so the letter flashed in a burst of light and went somewhere else.

"Who was the letter for," she asked. Discord grinned.

"Oh, you know, just a regular, ordinary letter to someone we know?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Canterlot Castle

Princess Celestia was resting in her private study when the letter Discord wrote flashed in. She levitated it with her horn and unwrapped it before setting it down on her desk.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _Today I learned that doing nice things for others make you feel nice too. I learned that today by inviting another pony aside from Fluttershy over to enjoy some of my cha-, I mean magic._

 _Making somepony else happy made me realize that it made me happy knowing I was responsible for bringing joy to that somepony. I must look more into this._

 _Love, I mean, sincerely yours Discord._

 _P.S. Would you like one of my clouds? I can have it freshly delivered if you like._

Celestia smiled and folded up the letter neatly and placed it into her own, private filing cabinet, one where she kept only her most personal and cherished things in. She set it neatly on a stack with a few other photos and letters before locking it.

She then walked back to her couch before she heard something rumble over her head. She looked up to see a pink cloud hovering over her head, ready to pour its contents over her. She gritted her teeth, realizing what the letter meant at the end.

"Discord, you shameless draconequus," she grumbled. And the first chocolate drops began to fall on her.

* * *

 **The Celestia gets rained on thing at the end came in last minute. I hope you enjoyed this story. I always did wonder what this would be like if Pinkie and Discord enjoyed some of his clouds together. Not sure why it's never happened though.**

 **Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought of this. I like reviews, they make me feel good about my work. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	2. And Celestia Too

**Got the idea of another chapter after I received a review on this when I posted it on my Fimfiction account. So yeah, if you've read the chapter title, you probably guessed that this will include Celestia. And that's all I'll say in the prologue, so go read the chapter now.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Twilight happily pranced down the hall towards Celestia's room. In her saddlebags she had brought the requested group friendship journal, along with more than a few items for the tea party. Finding the ornate, brightly colored door with guards on either side, she gave a hearty knock to it.

"Come in."

The guards leaned over and grasped the handles, letting the alicorn in. Twilight practically skipped into the room towards the table where several tea-related items were spread out on the white tablecloth. To her surprise, yet utter joy, seated along with Celestia was Luna and Cadance. After a word of greeting and hugs exchanged between the four of them, all were seated at the table.

"So Celestia, you requested that I bring my friendship journal to the tea party," Twilight asked. Celestia looked up from her cup where she was already pouring the brown liquid into it.

"Indeed," she replied. In an instant, the two alicorns had switched the book and the teapot. "I understand Fluttershy was the one who had it last." Twilight nodded as she poured herself a cup and passed the teapot to Cadance.

"Yes. I believe the new entry is on page 42. I have not gotten the chance to read it yet, but I'm sure it's just wonderful, considering Fluttershy's sweet and timid nature."

"Mm hmm," Celestia replied, not even looking up from her page flipping. It wasn't until she felt a slight knock against it and saw a silver teacup in a magenta aura before her that she place it down. Using her own magic to lift it up, she gently clinked it against the others.

"To good times and good friends," Twilight toasted.

"Cheers," the other three agreed, before taking the first sip.

3... 2... 1...

Celestia's horn lit up to create a magical barrier as a splash of warm, brown liquid came spitting towards her. Quickly casting a spell, the stains were gone from the tablecloth and the shield was down. She looked across the table to the three alicorns, one looking thoughtfully at her cup, the other confusedly, lastly, the midnight blue one with brown drops dripping from her maw.

"Dear sister, forgive me for my uncouth behavior, but what," she levitated her cup towards her face, the contents still visible, "is this?"

"Chocolate milk," came the reply. The ruler of the night's head twisted to the side, looking strangely at her elder sister.

"What, pray tell, is chocolate milk," she asked. Twilight was first to answer.

"Well Luna, it's simply regular cow's milk with a mixture of cocoa powder, derived from cocoa beans in places like Hoovaii, Mulxico and Coltombia. Some of the beans are used to make chocolate, the sweet treat used mainly for confectionary sweets, but it can be grinded up to make a powder for chocolate milk and hot cocoa." Twilight gave a pause before turning towards Celestia. "But that all brings up the question, why is there chocolate milk instead of tea? I wasn't expecting this to be a chocolate milk party."

Celestia set down her already empty cup and gave a sigh, before levitating out a letter on the tea cart beside her. She brought it before Twilight so that she could read it. Cadance and Luna leaned over to see as well. While they were reading, Celestia picked up the boom again and started flipping through the pages again.

Twilight finally set down the letter. "Princess, I-"

"He placed it in the journal as well," she said, showing the page to everyone.

"I-I don't understand." Celestia gave another sigh and stood up before coming over to the tea cart.

"Earlier this week, while I was looking over several documents in my study, I received this letter from Discord." She pointed at it. "As you can clearly see at the bottom," she lifted a cover tray onto the table, "he asked me if I would like one of his chaos clouds." The handle of the cover glowed with a yellow aura. "Well-"

The cover lifted off, revealing the contents inside. Upon the ornate, silver tray was a porcelain bowl. And over the bowl, raining chocolate milk into it, was a pink, cotton candy cloud. Celestia scowled at it.

"Although I am grateful for the well-intended gift, I had to rewrite five, important documents because of it." She looked back to her desk in the corner behind her. "And the cleaning staff was quite annoyed to clean out all the sticky liquid, especially when it dried."

Covering the cloud once more, she came back to the cart and pulled out another teapot from underneath. The scent of warm, fragrance tea wafted into their noses as Celestia swapped the one with chocolate milk for it. The chocolate teapot hovered over a nearby plant and tipped towards the roots, letting the rest of the fluid pour out.

"Myself and the rest of the castle staff finished off the remaining chocolate raincloud as best we could," the covered tray glowed again, along with all the teacups, "but there is only so much of that sugary liquid that we all can take before we get sick of it. " The tray disappeared and the teacups emptied out. The princess then poured for all of them a cup of real tea.

"My apologies for tricking you all at first, but I thought it would be best for you to all have some understanding of what has happened to me this week."

"It was a little too sweet," Luna admitted, before sipping her tea.

"I thought it was fine, although it could use a little dollop of whipped cream," Cadance admitted.

"Princess, shouldn't we do something about this? Perhaps maybe curb Discord's more... irritating, chaotic tendencies?"

Celestia smiled a levitated up a small box from the tray. It was a deep ebony in color and it had a gold, embroidered symbol that indicated that it must come from some far away land, like Chestna in Mulasia.

"I believe I have some sort of idea how to do so." She gave a mischievous smile. "Now, Twilight, do you know any weather spells?"

* * *

"Discord, you've just received a letter from Princess Celestia."

The spirit of chaos snatched up there piece of parchment with a thank you and quickly unfurled and scanned through it.

 _Dear Discord,_

 _Thank you for the chocolate raincloud. At the end of this letter, you will find a symbol of a raincloud. It is an enchanted marking and once touched you will find a raincloud with a special drink that I have prepared for you. Consider it a token of appreciation for the gift you sent me earlier._

 _Signed, Princess Celestia._

"Oh Tia! How positively courteous of you. I must sent her another one sometime."

He quickly found the raincloud symbol and pressed it like a button. He shut his eyes and extended his mouth to ridiculous lengths as a raincloud formed over his head. A metal tub formed around his legs and came up to his knees, ready to catch whatever came down.

A downpour of hot, light olive liquid came down, most of it falling into his mouth. He quickly closed it, ready to swallow it.

Then an eye popped open. In the corner of it, a tear began to form. The draconequus suddenly flew out of the tub, turned himself upside down and sprayed out the drink in his mouth into it. Fluttershy watched in shock of all this before she saw him turn the end of one of his arms into a toothbrush and the other into a tube of toothpaste. He immediately squirted out the entire tube into his mouth before furiously scrubbing it.

"Discord! What's wrong," she asked. He turned to her and, after swallowing the toothpaste, pointed his eagle claw to the tub.

"Kuding tea," he yelled. He snapped his fingers and a window popped open. Giving a flex of both arms, he grasped the handles on both side of the tub, lugged it all the wall to the window and heaved the bitter tea out.

A scream of terror and pain immediately followed.

"Was that hot tea," Fluttershy asked as Discord looked worriedly outside.

"Maybe?"

* * *

 **Interesting fact, Kuding tea is probably the most bitter substance you can safely drink. Not that you probably would though. Also, just to make sure that there wasn't any confusion, the ponified countries and continent are Hawaii, Mexico, Colombia, China, and Asia.**

 **I'd like to thank EnderHooves's review on my previous chapter for inspiring me to make a follow-up chapter to this. Thank you all for reading this, please leave a review and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
